Los Extremos de mi Hilo Rojo
by Gloria-chan10
Summary: ¿puede el Hilo Rojo que nos une a nuestra alma gemela partirse en dos? ¿pueden dos personas ser nuestra alma gemela? el otro extremo del hilo rojo de Onodera Ritsu ¿puede ser arrebatado y colocado en otro meñique? Hay personas que se enrredan en nuestro destino pero sin embargo la otra persona de nuestro Hilo rojo siempre estará ahí; atado, esperando...


¿Acaso no planeas despertar nunca?

Takano miraba aquel cuerpo inmóvil de aquella habitación

-**Sigues igual que la última vez-**Takano permanecía sentado en una silla cerca de la fría cama de hospital, llevaba ahí toda la tarde mirando, observando aquella persona **-¿sabes? Los años pasan, todos cambian y tú no eres la excepción-** el pelinegro miro el reloj de su muñeca _"es algo tarde"_ se levanto de la silla **– ¿planeas dormir para siempre?-** bajo su mirada **–aun que ahora no sé si me gustaría que despertaras**- volvió la mirada hacia aquella cama que solo se quedaría iluminada por los pequeños destellos de los foquillos de los aparatos que lo rodeaban y salió de esa fría habitación.

Todo seguía igual ni mejoraba, ni empeoraba los doctores no daban señales claras, podía despertar o dormir para siempre.

Takano salió del hospital, subió a su auto colocando sus lentes negros y arranco hacia su departamento

Onodera estiro sus brazos llevándolo detrás de su cabeza, suspiro

**-al fin termine-** metió los storyboard dentro de su maletín de trabajo y se recostó en el sofá, cerro sus ojos descansando un momento "quiero dormir" Onodera se movió en el sofá, era un tanto incomodo pero el sueño lo estaba venciendo, siempre antes de dormir algunos pensamientos invadan su mente, sus padres, la compañía Onodera, el compromiso con Ann le torturaban en cierto modo creando una presión sobre él, pero siempre después de pensar cientos cosas absurdas un niño de Ojos color miel venia a sus pensamientos, sonreía inconscientemente recordando a su sempai

Pensando y pensando la incomodidad del sofá dejo de importarle, paso su antebrazo por debajo de su cabeza fingiendo una almohada

**-mañana… debo entregar…. y Takano-san…-** ninguna de las oraciones que intentaba decir para sí mismo podían ser terminadas pues la inconsciencia y cansancio estaban por dominarlo totalmente pero el molesto ruido del timbre de la puerta lleno todo el lugar **–mmm….-**el castaño gruño frunciendo su cara, abrió lentamente los ojos poniéndose de pie **-¿Quién es?-** pregunto caminando con pesadez hasta la puerta principal del departamento

**-abre la puerta-**se escucho la voz de Takano del otro lado, Onodera inflo un poco sus mejillas dibujando un puchero, abrió la puerta topándose con aquellos ojos color miel delante suyo

**-Estaba por dormir-** Onodera miraba fijamente a Takano tratando de no intimidarse ante la penetrante mirada del pelinegro **–así que si me disculpas yo…-**

**-¿Ya cenaste?-**interrumpió Takano

**-¿eh? no-**

**-Perfecto-**el pelinegro retiro sus zapatos dejándolos en el genkan –**yo tampoco he comido nada aun-**

**-¡oye! No irrumpas así-**Onodera replico mirando como era ignorado por el pelinegro que entro en el departamento yendo directo a la cocina, Onodera lo siguió **-¡Takano-san! ¿Me estas escuchando?- **

**-Sí, te escucho pero todo el día no pude verte y recuerda tu promesa; comerás por lo menos una vez al día conmigo-**

**-¿promesa? Yo no prometí nada-**

Takano ignoraba las protestas del castaño comenzando a disponer de lo necesario, Onodera miraba a Takano avanzar, cocinando tranquilo, dibujo un puchero en su cara y entro en la cocina parándose al lado de Takano tomando entre sus manos alguno de los ingredientes para la cena, Takano sonrió de lado notando como el castaño a su lado no tenía ni idea de qué hacer pero aun así Onodera se esforzaba en ayudar pues si el azabache se empeñaba en cocinar para ambos; no se quedaría solo mirando.

**-Gracias por la comida-** Onodera bajo los palillos levantándose de la silla, caminando hacia la cocina, dejo los platos usados en la cena bajo el grifo del agua con la intención de limpiarlos

**-Yo lo hare-**susurro Takano en su oreja pegando sus cuerpos

**-e-está bien-** balbuceo Onodera apartándose, prácticamente huyendo del pelinegro, se alejo sentándose en uno de los sofás desviando la mirada, había notado la ausencia Takano en la oficina esa misma tarde y una cierta duda lo estaba molestando "¿debería preguntar? ¿Tengo el derecho de hacerlo?"

Takano salió de la cocina sentándose a su lado y el silencio los envolvió ¿tenían algo de qué hablar que no fuese trabajo? Takano no parecía incomodarse en ese silencio incluso pareciera que intentaba pensar algo de qué hablar con el castaño

**-etto…-** Onodera movía sus dedos algo nervioso, Takano volteo mirándolo fijamente poniéndolo aun más nervioso _"el está mirándome"_ el castaño mordió su labio desviando la mirada **–Takano-san –**Onodera hablo rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía –**hoy te retiraste algo temprano de la editorial-** no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación con el azabache por lo que solo hablo por la duda que pasaba por su mente

**-Tenía algo que hacer-** dijo Takano evitando responder correctamente, Onodera se encogió un poco de hombros y Takano pudo notarlo **–era algo familiar-** volvió a hablar tratando de no desanimar al castaño que esa noche trataba de conversar un poco

**-¿tu madre está bien?-**pregunto suponiendo algún familiar del pelinegro

**-sí, no es nada de qué preocuparse-** Onodera suspiro **–pero….no hablemos de otras personas-**Takano se acerco al castaño tomando su mano **-¿Por qué no hablamos de nosotros?-**

**-¿Nosotros?-**pregunto tragando saliva

**-sí, nosotros-** Takano sonrió pues el castaño sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando **-aun espero la respuesta por mi confesión- **

**-eso… etto… Takano-san-** la expresión en Takano se torno algo seria, no podía presionar al castaño, el mismo juro que esperaría hasta que sus sentimientos pudieran alcanzarlo, pero él quería, necesitaba una respuesta clara.

Onodera parecía algo inquieto movía su mirada en diversas direcciones; Takano suspiro. Sabía que esa noche no obtendría una respuesta.

**-Onodera-** lo llamo haciendo que el castaño volteara a verlo, Takano aprovecho besando sus labios **–ngh…-** aprovecho pasando una mano detrás de la cabeza de Onodera profundizando el beso, el castaño llevo sus manos al pecho de Takano tratando de alejarlo

**-mañana-** jadeo Onodera entre besos **–tienes una reunión a primera hora-** dijo el castaño retrocediendo un poco, Takano presiono sus hombros recostándolo en el sofá

**-lo sé-** susurro envolviendo a Onodera entre sus brazos

**-entonces solo deberías descansar-** replico forcejeando un poco

**-cierto, es algo tarde-**dijo Takano incorporándose sobre el sofá -**debes dormir apropiadamente-** el pelinegro tomo su mano jalando de ella

**-¿Qué haces?-** Onodera jalaba su mano tratando de liberarse pero solo consiguió ser guiado hasta su habitación **–Takano-san, no estarás pensando en…-** Takano sonrió de lado entrando a la habitación.

Mientras tanto en una fría habitación de hospital, la misma que Takano había visitado esa misma tarde, aquel cuerpo inmóvil… movió los dedos.


End file.
